Masquerade
by Ice wind1
Summary: They have a close bond. Unbroken and unbound they walk different paths in life. Their connection is unbroken...but will it be tested when they are set up on a date? The Siren and the Wolf. One shot. Fluffy.


(Another one? Why yes :D I believe it is! I said I was uploading two didn't I? :P Anyho! This little fic is based on another favourite character of Rosario Vampire. Sun (or San in the english version of the manga) who like the other lovely girl, I find adorably sweet! Before we begin, the writing in italics is was Sun writes on her sketch pad! And apologizes to any of the anime fans that don't know who this character is D: She only appears in the manga, session 2. Anyho! Enjoy folks :D Time for me to hush and get out your hair! Tar rah!)

Masquerade 

She swayed on her feet. A silent quivering in her heart filling her full of fear, excitement…and a warm sensation. Her hand fell on the cold railing overlooking the barren beach slightly below. Not a soul could be seen walking along the shores, the sand untouched and perfect. In the distance, the pink glow of a sunset kissed the horizon, casting the tips of the sea a peachy orange. The chilly autumn wind swept by her again, hurrying along stray fallen leafs with it, like a mother duck hurrying along her young ones. The girl felt a chill and rubbed the sides of her arms through her jacket. Her sketch pad feel from her grasp…only to stop a few feet from the ground. A familiar hand held it. It came back up to her eye level…her eyes traced the hand up the arm and to the owners face.

A smile greeted her. "I think you dropped this. Sun." The green eyes glowed at her in the cool fading autumn light. Gin's smile held as Sun took her pad back, her pencil writing after the few seconds she held it.

_Thank you for coming Gin._ She smiled at him as he did back at her.

Mentally he grinned, though his head rejected the horrible action. Instead his smile held soft and steady. "Since when have I let a good friend down? And how could I ever say no to you Sun!" He felt a ping at his heart. A ping of nervousness…Sun was someone special to him. It didn't feel right…meeting her like this.

Sun's smile peeked, her cheeks blushing as was the incredibly shy girls custom…and her usual habit. She again wrote her reply to her good friend. _You mean when you AREN'T off causing trouble?_ She watched as Gin throw his head back and laughed happily, her smile growing. _But still…Thank you so much for coming! It's means a lot._ Sun hide her cheeks behind the pad this time around. Her friend merely chuckled at her attempt to hide it…and her adorable shyness.

"It's fine Sun!" Gin happily extended a hand. "So what do you say we go for a walk on the beach? We can catch up while we're at it!" Something shouted at him. About overstepping boundaries…about the other girls he was-NO! He DID NOT think of her like THAT! Sun was different. Sun was special to him. He owed her EVERYTHING! He couldn't think of her like that…Sun beamed a smile at him taking his hand gently, making a funny remark about the cold weather he led her down to the beach…could he?

_Ms Marin says 'Hi' Gin!_

He smiled retaking Sun's small gentle hand back in his. "Would you pass on a 'Hello' back to her when you can?" Sun nodded at him, her cheeks rosier in the peachy glow from the sunset. Their footsteps lagged behind them in the dry sand, they had walked for quite sometime without a word uttered between them. Not wanting to let that happen during the next a hundred paces, Gin once again broke the awkward tension between the two. "So how is the inn getting along? No more needing to raid the nearby super market again to feed hungry customers I hope!"

Sun beamed another smile at him, her hand leaving his to pick up her pen. Gin watched her in the lowering peachy light, the orange waves of the sea behind her gently rolling in on the beach. Her fair blue hair swayed gently in the slow ocean breeze, the bow at the back of her head held parts of her lushish locks back. Her purplish blue eyes scanned her page carefully, as her slim smooth hands worked elegantly on the paper pad. Gin quickly pushed away the blush that threatened to spread onto his skin.

_No. No more having to raid the other stores for food for the customers! But the restaurant can still be very busy on the weekends. The inn is doing just fine. Thanks to all of you that is._

"Heh! Aw it was nothing! The news paper club takes care of our own right! Besides. None of us could have walked away and left you two in that amount of trouble…especially me." The air between the two became more tense…there was a long pause before Sun began to write on her pad again.

_You're uncomfortable. Aren't you? _Sun looked directly at him, her features taking on a more serious look to them. Almost the same as when she had agreed to fight him.

Gin sighed. "No hiding it from you is there?" He avoided her gaze looking out to sea…he took a few seconds to compose himself then looked back at Sun. She smiled faintly at him. "Yeah…this just feels strange." Sun began writing something.

_Phew! Then I'm not the only one feeling all kinds of weird here!_ She offered a small smile over the top of her pad. Suddenly…Gin felt a lot more at ease. He hadn't noticed how ridged her shoulders had been in till now. Sun began to write something again. _I really wish they hadn't said anything about us being out on a date. It's made things feel strange…_

Gin rubbed the back of his neck, his black hair ruffling under his own touch. "Yeah. I've been feeling strange just talking to you…like this is some sort of anime where the two main characters confess their love to each other!" She silently giggled at his nervousness, the way he always tried to think of her as nothing but his friend. That he didn't want to tarnish what they had. Quickly she wrote something down, holding it up for him to see when he turned back round to her.

_You'll always be special to me Gin. _She smiled at him, eyes sincere in what she had written…at what she felt. She turned the page. _Nothing will ever come between us._ Gin's face softened, Sun felt her eyes water. She fought to keep tears back…but failed as they fell from her eyes, pliping onto the binding of her pad. There came a warmth around her, Gin pulled her close, pushing back the cool chill of the autumn ocean air.

"I know Sun." Gin gave gently, he felt Sun shake slightly in his arms. "I know." She gripped into his shirt, shoulders folding over as she leaned further into his embrace. The two held there for several minutes, the ocean becoming a pinkish orange hue and the sky a bronzy orange. Sun pulled her head back a small dry line of tears riding down her cheeks. "You silly little thing Sun." Gin gave tenderly, pushing the palm of his hands over her cheeks erasing the tear lines. "Getting yourself all worked up." She looked up at him, the same marks on his cheeks.

Sun smiled a small gentle whisper of a laugh escaping her lips. _"Speak for yourself."_ She pushed her hands over his cheeks as he had with her…but found her hands still hovering there as she looked deep into his eyes. After a few seconds she caught herself, pulling away. _"Sorry"_ She gave just above a whisper, her cheeks flushing red.

Gin snaked an arm over her shoulders. "Don't be." He smiled down at her. "You mean the world to me Sun." She felt her heart skip a beat as the words left his lips, he stared out to sea, his long black hair fluttering around from the breaths of the sea.

Sun let herself lean against him. Looking out to sea with him. Savouring the fantastic sky that had came out to greet them. _"And you mean the world to me too…Gin."_

And there they both stood…watching the sun drop below the waves of the sea in all its beauty and grace. A moment in time that they would each forever hold…and that no one else could touch. Gin felt a poke in his thigh, he looked down to Sun who flipped up her note pad.

_Think they've stopped watching us yet?_

Gin grinned shyly. "Knowing them. They'll be watching us in till we wave goodbye to each other at the bus stop. …I think we'd better keep this little masquerade up in till then…if we ever want a moments peace that is."

Some ways off along the beach railing above…a group of very familiar…and very conspicuous girls were gushing over how romantic the two were being. And how they thought Gin wasn't a pervert anymore since he'd finally found his 'dream' girl. Gin and Sun gave a sigh each…they would both be standing there…for a very long time.


End file.
